Come Here
by bleachstuff
Summary: Keigo accidentally stumbles upon Ikkaku and Yumichika having some "private time" and he can't get himself to stop watching. My first fanfic so...yeah ha M/M/M. Lemon


Keigo walked into his home, ready to relax after an exhausting day at school. He knew his family wasn't going to be home so he headed straight for his bedroom. As he walked by the guest room he stopped abruptly at the sound of rustling and was that...a moan?

He suddenly remembered the 'guests' that are staying at his house. That freaky bald guy, Ikkaku, and the weirdly pretty other guy, Yumichika. He knows he should just keep walking and go straight to his bedroom but his curiosity gets the better of him and he slowly, and as quietly as he can, cracks the door open.

He peeks inside and what he sees definitely shocks him. Both Ikkaku and Yumichika are completely naked and Ikkaku is on top of Yumichika, their cocks very obviously rubbing together. He watches as Yumichika throws his head back and moans as Ikkaku sucks at his neck and moves his hand up to a nipple to play with it.

Keigo is blatantly aware of how private this situation is and how he should definitely turn around right now and leave, but he doesn't. Instead he starts to feel an erection forming in his jeans, making them uncomfortably tight and he can't seem to tear his eyes away.

He gets the urge to start touching himself and turns his head away from the scene in front of him in order to think about what he's doing. He doesn't get very far in his thought process before another moan brings his attention back to the men in his guest room. As he turns his eyes onto them he locks eyes with Yumichika, who is staring right at him. Realizing that he's been caught his face heats up in embarrassment and horror and he's about to run away and try and pretend none of this ever happened when a hoarse and slightly pleasure filled voice stops him in his tracks.

"Wait," he hears from Yumichika, "come over here."

Thinking he's about to get beat up, or at least yelled at he slowly enters the room. He knows he deserves whatever they give him for what he did, so he tries his best to act brave and continues to approach them.

Once he's standing on one side of the bed he stops and shifts awkwardly from foot to foot as he awaits some kind of punishment. He lets out a surprised gasp when he feel a hand lightly rubbing down his arm and grasping his hand. He looks into a pair of lust filled and welcoming eyes and confused, he looks over to Ikkaku who hasn't said or done anything yet.

"You could join us," Ikkaku states blatantly when they lock eyes, "if you want. " He then heard Yumichika add on "we don't mind, we'd like that. "

Keigo's head is spinning in circles and he has no idea what to do. He's racking his brain for some kind of answer when he feels that hand travel from his arm over to his crotch, and grasp it. Keigo gasps as the movement sends a wave of pleasure rushing through him.

"I think you know what you want to do, right?" Yumichika says as Ikkaku gets off from on top of him and they both sit on the bed, Yumichika with his back against the wall and Ikkaku right in front of him.

Keigo isn't sure if he can form words at the moment so he just nods his head, knowing he can't deny the painfully hard erection in his pants.

"Take your clothes off, it'll be easier that way. " Ikkaku states. Keigo's head is still spinning with confusion and slight uncertainty so he just does as they say, and slowly pulls his shirt up over his head. He tosses it onto the floor and then unbuttons his pants, and then he hesitates for a second as he thinks about what he's doing. As he's stirring in uncertainty he feels another set of hands softly grasp his hips and begin to slowly pull down his jeans, along with his boxers. His cock springs out and he shudders at the sudden cool air that connects with it.

He feels one soft and delicate hand grasp one arm and a calloused and firm hand grasp the other and then he's being slowly guided towards the bed and being sat down in Yumichika's lap, straddling him.

Keigo takes and shaky breath and stutters out nervously, "wh-what now?"

"Now," Yumichika says, "we make you feel good, okay?"

Keigo nods and looks at Yumichika's face, and then he's being kissed, it's gentle but insistent. He slowly begins to kiss back and then gasps when there's a warm body pressed up against his from behind and this provides an opportunity for a tongue to slip into his mouth. He moans at the contact and then feels a calloused hand that he knows belongs to Ikkaku run up his stomach towards his nipple and his other hand rests over Yumichika's on his hip. Ikkaku begins to knead one nipple with his thumb and pointer finger while he starts to kiss and suck his way down the side of keigo's neck.

With the tongue inside his mouth and the hands all over his body he begins to feel even harder than before and he bucks his hips up and his cock makes contact with Yumichika's. This causes a moan to erupt from both of them. Keigo feels something wet and slightly cold trailing down his spine, he hesitantly realizes it's a finger and that Ikkaku's hand is no longer over Yumichika's on his hip. The finger then travels down further and he feels it circling his hole, gently probing.

He squeaks into Yumichika's mouth and tenses his body, slightly pulling Yumichika's hair, which he's managed to tangle his fingers in while they were making out. He hears Yumichika groan in pleasure but is too distracted to really think about it.

"Uh...what...?" Keigo says, suddenly feeling nervous and exposed, trying to fold in on himself.

Yumichika rubs his hands up and down his sides in a soothing manner and mutters into his ear, "Sshh, he's just gonna prepare you for when we take you."

"We?!" Keigo half shouts, half squeals. He's suddenly rethinking this whole thing and is about ready to get up and leave when he feels that finger that had been probing his entrance enter him. He groans in surprised pleasure and slight discomfort.

"It's okay, we'll prepare you good, I promise it'll feel amazing," Ikkaku whispers in the ear opposite Yumichika and gives it a gentle nip and suck which causes Keigo to moan in surprise.

"O-okay...I'll... I'll try. " Keigo says once he realizes that he really doesn't want to stop, and the finger inside him is starting to feel really good. He tips his head back and kisses Ikkaku for the first time, this kiss is rougher than Yumichika's, but surprisingly gentle for Ikkaku. While Keigo is distracted by Ikkaku's tongue in his mouth, and Yumichika's mouth, which has made its way to one of his nipples Ikkaku slips in his second finger and then the third.

When the third enters Keigo he's jerked out of his pleasure induced haze as he feels a burning pain in his hole. He's no longer finding this as pleasurable and is about to tell Ikkaku to stop when all of a sudden Ikkaku's fingers brush against something inside him and white flashes across his eyelids and his body jerks forward, causing his cock to rub against Yumichika.

"M-more." Keigo manages to mutter as he begins to rock his cock onto Yumichika while simultaneously trying to get those fingers deeper.

He feels a fourth finger enter him and ignores the pain knowing the pleasure that's about to come. He feels the fingers move in and out a few times, stretching him and getting him ready for more.

"Are you ready?" Yumichika asks him as Ikkaku hands him a bottle of lube and slathers it over his swollen cock. Keigo feels the fingers slip out of him and immediately nods so he can get rid of the feeling of emptiness.

Keigo's lifted gently by his hips by Ikkaku and placed over Yumichika's cock. Yumichika is grasping himself to line his cock up with keigo's hole and Keigo begins breathing faster in anticipation. The hands on his hips begin pushing him down and he feels the head of Yumichika's cock pass his ring of muscle. Keigo whimpers and his eyes fill with tears but he keeps going, pushing down on his own now.

Once Yumichika's cock is fully inside he breathes heavily and rests his head on Yumichika's shoulder. He feels Ikkaku rubbing his hands up and down his sides and Yumichika's fingers tangle in his hair, the same way his fingers are tangled in Yumichika's. Once the pain recedes he nods his head against Yumichika's shoulder, still panting heavily, he feels Ikkaku lifting his hips up just a little bit and then pushing them back down. Keigo feels the tip of Yumichika's cock brush his prostate and he moans as he begins to move up and down on his own.

After a couple thrusts he feels fingers back at his hole, alongside Yumichika's cock. Ikkaku puts two fingers in right away alongside Yumichika and Keigo hisses in pain but otherwise stays quiet. Taking this as a good sign, Ikkaku thrusts his fingers in time with Yumichika's thrusts for a couple minutes.

"I can't hold back anymore, are you ready?" Ikkaku groans into keigo's ear. Keigo really isn't sure if he's ready but he nods his consent anyways, not wanting to disappoint.

Keigo then feels something much larger than fingers rubbing at his hole and pushing in gently alongside Yumichika. Ikkaku groans while Keigo whimpers in pain, a few tears sliding down his cheeks.

Keigo feels hands rubbing him all over soothingly and one of them whispers "you're doing so good" into his ear but he's too distracted by the pain to identify who it is.

Ikkaku reaches around and grasps keigo's cock in his hand in order to bring pleasure back to him. When he hears Keigo moan softly he grinds his hips up and knows he's hit Keigo's prostate when he gets a louder moan this time.

"Okay Keigo, we're gonna move now." Yumichika states as he gently runs his fingers through keigo's hair. Keigo nods and tries to relax as he feels one of them pull out and then go back in as the other goes out as well. Yumichika and Ikkaku do this alternating thrusting, aiming for keigo's prostate each time, and eventually Keigo's a moaning, crying mess.

"C-close...so close." Keigo whimpers. Bouncing up and down slightly, trying to get more.

"Mmm...me too." Yumichika murmurs against his neck and he feels Ikkaku nod his head against his shoulder.

Ikkaku begins pumping keigo's cock quickly and soon keigo's spilling himself over Ikkaku's hand and over Yumichika and himself. Keigo's shuddering as he experiences his first intense orgasm, and barely registers the feeling of cum filling him up and leaking out.

Once he's come down from his high all he can hear is panting and all movement has stopped. Keigo tries to lift himself up but can't seem to get his legs to work. Ikkaku notices this and gently lifts him up and lays him on the bed. Keigo's so tired he's not sure what's going on, until he feels a wet cloth wiping him down and Yumichika's voice in his ear.

"I told you we'd make you feel good."


End file.
